1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel assembly with easily detachable components, which assembly comprises a bundle of fuel rods with a plurality of substantially parallel, vertical fuel rods, which are provided with extended upper and lower end plugs, a bottom plate and a grid-formed top plate provided with attachment holes for said upper end plugs, a predominant number of upper end plugs being each surrounded by a compressible spring, a number of fuel rods being screwed by their lower end plugs in threaded holes in said bottom plate, the upper end plugs of these fuel rods having a portion, located above said top plate, which is provided with a nut.
2. The Prior Art
A fuel assembly of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,868. The fuel rods shown in this patent, which are passed through the top plate and provided with nuts on the upper side of said top plate, have no locking device for the nuts which is suitable when slacking off the nut by a remote-controlled tool.